Distant Memories
by Moony Black Ice
Summary: A new girl comes to Domino High and starts remembering her past. What exactly is going to happen next? Find out... (R&R)
1. SORRY

Hey guys!

This is **Moony/ Black Ice, **

I just want to apologize for my major absence from updating and everything here. Please don't put a stake through my heart and melt me. Please accept my sincerest apologizes.

To all that viewed my Fan Fiction I thank you. I especially thank Rest-Eternity for putting me on Review Alert...........as you can see I got the message laughs nervously. Anyways...as for the spacing and all that on the story, it's not my fault I still can't work this site properlyï.

As you can tell I'm technologically impaired.

Alright, as for writing; don't think I've given up on it. I haven't. I've been writing a lot of different stories on my spare time. Fan fictions and original stories alike.

So... I guess I'm going to have to get off my ass and put them on the computer I have to use now because they're not on here, plus I need to update, hopefully finish some, hope not to have writer's block and figure out how to use the system still.

So yeah....I'll do that on spare time and everything.

Oh, please send reviews....flames are always accepted!

Thank You!!!


	2. Ash Moony

Moony/ Ice Black: I'm not the owner of the Yu-Gi-Oh show or anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm only writing a fic. Anyways I'll get on with the story.

* * *

. Ash Moony .

I was about to enter the room with my stomach in knots. 'I should have never come to this town.' I started to think as I put my hand on the handle, palms feeling clammy. I turned the handle to my new life. The door swung open and I was knocked to the ground.

"Yugi are you alright?" I heard a girl ask someone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" a tri coloured hair midget asked me.

"I'm fine." I muttered to them. I could feel me face turning red as I spoke.

"Hey Yuge did you get your cards yet?" a male's voice asked.

"Not yet." The midget answered.

I got up and brushed off the dust from the floor. I was wearing a black mini skirt, a black tank top, a black trench coat, and black knee high boots. The boy who asked about the cards looked at me, he was eyeing me up.

"Who are you?" the blond boy asked.

"Ash Moony; who are you people?" I threw the question at them

"I'm Yugi Mutou, this is Tea Gardner, and this is Joey Wheeler." The midget pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you, um...What's with him?" I pointed at Joey who was still staring at me without blinking.

"Hi ya Joey!" someone yelled, hitting Joey on the back making him stumble losing his balance.

Joey fell to the floor flat on his face. He quickly got up and looked like he was ready to fight.

"What did ya do that for?" Joey raised a fist. The other boy just shrugged and let it be.

"If you're going to hit me go ahead, by the way I'm Tristan Taylor." He said calmly looking at me.

"Charmed I'm sure." I gave a slight smile.

Joey lowered his fist due to Yugi, who was saying something to him.

Class started and I was introduced to everyone. I sat in my seat waiting to go home like everyone else. As all the other schools were it was very boring to hear the teacher drawl on but someone caught my eye; a boy with white hair sat near the front of the room.

"Hi Moony." A man in a business suit waited outside the gate of the school.

"Hello uncle." I tried to sound cheerful.

"What happen to that happy girl this morning?" my uncle asked.

"She got lost somewhere between being knocked over and being bored to death." I smirked at him.

"Hold on Ash." He said once he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hey Ash!" A voice called my name.

I turned around to see Yugi and his friends standing a few feet behind me.

"Hi." I replied happy to see them.

"Do you want to come to the game shop with us?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Sorry, can't I have to go to a business meeting." I looked at my uncle who just got off the phone.

"Come on, that was your secretary we have another meeting in fifteen minutes." My uncle grabbed my shoulders and led me away from Yugi and his friends.

"Bye." They called in unison.

"Bye." I looked back and waved before I got into the limousine.

We started to drive away and I watched Yugi fade away.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Do what?" my uncle asked confused from not paying attention.

"Every time I find friends I'm always pulled away into a meeting then they end up thinking I'm a snob and don't bother talking to me until we move again." I stared out the window watching the world pass as I spoke.

"Listen I'm..." he was cut short by the cell phone. "Hold on."

He started talking to whoever was on the other line about business. I gave a heavy sigh.

'As always' I thought.

(You'll be fine little one.) A voice in my head said.

'I know, I always am but I want a life of my own. I hate being who I am, sure it's fun but I have no friends.'

(Then what am I?) The voice asked.

'Yeah, you're the only friend I have.' I smirked thinking how pathetic I was.

(Well see what happened and then do what you wish.)

'Then I will summon you out of me God of Ra and you will eat them all.' I gave a silent maniacal laugh.

(I am your guardian little one, so whatever you wish of me I will do.) Ra's voice faded.

"Miss Moony please pay attention." Mr. Quigley said with an irritated voice.

I stopped fiddling with my pen and placed it on the table.

"What do you think we should do?" the Mr. Quigley asked looking straight at me.

"Uncle this is a matter for you not me, so answer them. I don't deal with financial troubles only the Egyptian exhibit set up." I stood up and left the meeting to my uncle.

I wondered around the museum aimlessly with the public.

The museum was magnificent but I could see why there were financial troubles. Large jewels, ancient literature, ancient objects, and whatever else museums hold. I saw an exhibit off limits so naturally I went in. It was the new ancient Egypt exhibit with the young pharaoh that sacrificed himself. I looked around the crates and saw some small artefacts but nothing of interest.

'You want to come out Ra, no one is here.' I asked my guardian.

(Alright.) He answered.

A blinding light flowed around me and Ra appeared before me, head bowed.

Moony/ Black Ice: note; if you seen the God cards you'll know who God of Ra

Ra looked like a large eagle like creature; well being the God of heaven and earth I supposed he was to be big.

"Like being out again?" I asked him as he stretched.

"It's better then being in you but I can't stretch my wings much." Ra told me trying to stretch his wings without knocking anything over.

"You'll have to wait until tonight to fly; it's suppose to be cloudy." I informed him.

Ra groaned and looked at me with puppy eyes. I gave him a don't-do-that look. He stopped and looked around the exhibit.

"Where are we?" he asked still looking at the crates.

"Domino Museum, remember I had a meeting. Anyway this exhibit is off limits from the public so there's nothing to worry about." I spoke to soon.

Footsteps were walking towards the exhibit but they sounded like they already were in the room.

"I thought you said no one was here." snapped Ra.

"How was I suppose to know someone else would sneak in here." I hissed at him.

"Who's in here?" the voice asked frightened. "Show yourself."

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Ra.

"We could fly out of here." He started stretching his wings.

"No we can't. Everyone would find out about you then we'll be in trouble." I denied Ra suggestion. "Where are the footsteps?"

"I don't know, I lost track of them." Ra stood perfectly still.

"And you call yourself a God." I hissed at him.

He gave me an evil look, like he was going to kill me. I stuck out my tongue to him.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind.

Ra and I turned around in shock and horror.

"Let me kill him." growled Ra ready to attack.

"No you may not kill him." I touched Ra's head for him to calm down. I looked at the boy with white hair and brown eyes. Then it clicked. "You go to Domino High don't you?"

The boy stood there looking at me for a moment then nodded.

"What's your name? I don't think I met you." I said calmly ignoring Ra's little growls.

"Ryou." he answered with a soft voice.

"I'm Ash Moony and this is God of Ra but Ra for short." I smiled and Ra rose higher when he heard his name.

Ryou smiled but didn't say anything.

"So what are you doing in this exhibit? You know it's off limits." I gave a slight grin to Ra.

"I don't really remember. I found myself here, once I heard voices I decided to see who it was and I found you." Ryou said slowly as though trying to remember. His voice was low and soft but I could still hear him clearly.

"Don't worry I won't say a word if you don't mention anything about Ra." I tried making a deal with Ryou.

He nodded. "How do we get out of here?"

"I'll come with you; my uncle is probably looking for me anyway." I let Ryou go past me first. Light flowed around me and Ra was gone. I hurried up after Ryou.

"Dad you're finally home." Albert said in surprise.

Albert is a boy with brown hair, blue eyes; he's tall, and thinks he's a prince, in other words a snob. He doesn't go to Domino High because he thinks there's bad blood there. "How was your first day?" my uncle asked happily.

"It was fabulous father. I made tons of new friends and asked to be on all the sports teams already." He did his million dollar smile.

"That's great." My uncle squeezed his right shoulder. "You could take a note or two out of Albert's book Ash."

"No thank you, I prefer to stay with the bad bloods they're so much more interesting and I wouldn't want to embarrasses Albert with my history." I mimicked Albert's voice.

I gave a little smirk and ran up to my room silently laughing at the words my uncle was telling Albert.

'That was good; he has to make me a part of the family.' I thought to Ra. (That wasn't very nice.) Ra hissed at me in my head.

'Too bad he needs to learn to be nice to me.' I threw my backpack down.

(They're trying to make you a part of the family and you don't bother with them.) Ra stated a fact.

'Don't give me that Ra; you know I only watch out for us now. Ever since my parents died.' I shouted in my thoughts.

Ra didn't say anything.

I changed my mini skirt into tight black pants. I threw my trench coat on my bed, grabbed my leather jacket and put it on.

"I'm going out." I shouted while running down the stairs.

"Ash don't forget about eat something and your uniform will be on your bed when you get back." my aunt called before I shut the door.

I looked at my watch it was only 5:30pm I had lots of time to eat. I went around to the drive way where my motorcycle sat waiting for me. I got on and started it up. It purred like a cat; a very large cat. I turned the bike around and started down the drive way. The air wasn't really cold so it was perfect for riding. People were rushing home from work when I got on the main streets. I headed towards the game shop. I was new to the town but I knew where everything was.

'Ra?' I asked in my thoughts to see if he was there.

He didn't answer. Anger flowed through me and I skidded to a halt in front of the game shop. I parked my motorcycle and went in the shop. Yugi and his friends were standing around doing something.

Yugi looked up. "Hi Ash." he smiled.

"Hi, thought I'd come over after I got home." I smiled back feeling a bit comfortable.

Everyone looked at me. My eyes fell to the ground and I floated back to my memories from my last school. Everyone was silent; they didn't say a word or even seem to breathe. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't move or say anything. My throat became sore and I couldn't breathe. I finally moved but not towards Yugi and his friends. I was outside on my motorcycle in a second. I started up and took a last look at the game shop. Yugi came outside and stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm not welcomed here and don't tell me different." I left Yugi standing in front of the shop.

(Why did you do that?) Ra asked finally answering.

'I know when I'm not welcomed.' I told him.

(He was trying to be your friend.)

'I know but it wasn't him I was leaving, it was the others. They were like the last people I knew.' a tear ran down my face.

(They're not and you know it.) Ra hissed at me.

'They sure seem like it.' I turned the corner of the street.

I came to a nice bar and grill so I decided to eat there. I was put at a table and I ordered something that was on the menu. While I waited I took off a locket that I wore around my neck. It was pure gold and shaped like a duel monsters cards. My hands trembled as I opened it, inside was a picture of my family before they died. On the other side was the God of Ra card. I didn't let my mind wonder to my parents instead I closed the locket.

"What's a girl like you doing all alone?" a man's voice asked.

"Nothing just sitting here alone I guess." I muttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Wondering if I can join you." The man said.

"Go ahead I'm not stopping you." I motioned him to sit.

"I'm Malik Ishtar." The man sat down.

"Ash Moony." I finally looked at him.

He had white hair, he was tall, and there were designs by his eyes. He just sat down looking at me with a beer in his hand. I just sat back in my seat looking at Malik it was almost like a staring contest. Finally my food arrived from the kitchens.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked him.

"I'm sure." He took a swing of beer.

I shrugged and started eating.

"Do you come here often?" Malik asked trying to make conversation.

"No, I just moved into town with my aunt and uncle." I stopped for a minute thinking he was going to ask about my parents but the question never came, just silence.

"If you're here alone, how did you get here?" he asked.

I swallowed a piece of chicken and smirked. "My motorcycle is how I got here."

"I see. Is it that silver one?" he pointed out a window nearby.

I nodded and finished the small plate of food.

"What's that locket around your neck?" he pointed in interest at my locket.

"It was giving to me a long time ago. It holds a picture of my family and my rarest duel monster card." I fiddled with the locket a bit.

"May I see the card?" he asked politely.

I hesitated for a second then took off the locket and handed it to him. He opened it and looked at both the contents. I knew he was staring at the God of Ra card for a long time because no one has ever seen it before. After about two minutes he handed back my locket.

"A God huh? I have one almost like it the God of Osiris or Saint Dragon." he smiled at me. "You're lucky to obtain a card such as that. How did you get it?"

"I found it in my bedroom when I was little; it kind of just appeared there. That was right before my house collapsed and my parents died." I felt a lump in my throat.

"How did you escape if your house collapsed?" Malik asked.

"I don't really remember how I got out but I know that the firefighters didn't pull me out. They said there were no marks on me and I had absolutely nothing on me to show I crawled out. They kept questioning me on how I escaped but I told them the same thing over each time." My heart fell into my stomach as I spoke of my past to a stranger. "Check please."

"I see well you're a lucky girl." Malik finished his beer and stood up.

I paid for my dinner and we walked outside together.

"Well I'll see you around hopefully." I stuck out my hand.

"Yeah, hopefully." Malik shook my hand gently.

I got on my motorcycle and rode off. I went past the game shop for some strange reason and just looked at people moving inside. A tear ran down my face so I wiped it away quickly. I ventured back to my new house which I hated with all my heart. It was 7:00pm when I opened the door. The floors were glazed in what appeared to be wax; I slid carefully across the floor.

"Ash!" a voice yelled and something knocked into me.

I fell backwards on to the waxed floor.


	3. Forgotten Memories

. Forgotten Memories .

"Bring her in." the Pharaoh called.

I was led into a brightly lit room that was gold and white. It was the Pharaoh's room and I was to tend to him. I wore white garments down to the floor and had many golden bracelets on.

"Pharaoh don't be so distressed, you have done many good things for your kingdom." I bowed to him when he saw me.

"I have every right to be distressed with the evil that is hidden in my kingdom that is making it self known. How do I stop it? How do I protect my people?" the Pharaoh ran his fingers through his hair.

I went closer to him. "You will find a way Pharaoh, I know you will. For now just relax, there is only so much a young Pharaoh like yourself can do. You are only my age Pharaoh and you need your rest." I led him to his bed and made him sit down.

I looked into the Pharaoh's distressed purple eyes. The Pharaoh looked back into my brown eyes. He lent closer to me, I into him. Our lips touched gently together, neither of us backed away. We started kissing more and more, finally my mind jolted. I backed away from him. He looked at me intently I turned my back to the young Pharaoh.

"We can't do this you're the Pharaoh and its wrong. Go to bed and forget about the kingdom for now, you will take care of it in the morning." I walked out of the room. A large eagle like creature waited for me outside the Pharaoh's room.

"Are you alright little one?" it asked me.

"I'm fine Ra just confused at the moment." I walked with my guardian through the halls. I stared at the hieroglyphics as we walked along.

"What happened little one?" Ra asked the question I was wondering myself.

"Well, I don't know. I stared into the Pharaoh's eyes and he stared at mine then we kind of kissed. I backed away once I realized what I was doing." I confessed to him.

"Sounds to me like you have feelings for the Pharaoh, little one." laughed Ra.

"Well you're not helping me here. You know I'm not allowed anything to do with the Pharaoh except serve him." I plucked one of Ra's fathers.

Ra gave a small scream of anger. I gave Ra the evil eye.

"Don't look at the Pharaoh anymore then or try and avoid him." Ra watched a beetle scurry across the floor.

"You're right but I can't avoid him so I won't look at him." I gave a heavy sigh.

I didn't look at the Pharaoh the next few days. He approached me once or twice but I just went on with my work.

"Moonshine, why won't you look or speak to me anymore?" the Pharaoh stood in front of me one morning when I was caught alone doing my studies.

"I have no need to." I continued with my studies.

"Look at me." He said.

I didn't look or glance at him, I just continued with what I was doing.

"I order you to look at me." he raised his voice a little.

It was an order from the Pharaoh I had to obey. I looked into his purple eyes but not deep into them.

"Tell me why." He said as he sat down by me on the floor.

"We weren't suppose to kiss each other; you are the Pharaoh you're not suppose to. I didn't want that to happen but it did." A tear slid down my face.

"I know how you feel for I feel the same. You gave me the idea on how to help my people with your kiss." He wiped the tear away and touched my face gently. "I know what I must do to help the people but I will never see you again if I do this."

"We will find each other again one day but you must help the people first." I put my hand on top of his and gave a slight smile.

"Yes, you're right we will find each other again one day." He lent closer and kissed me.

He backed away from the kiss and stood up. "Until that day." He walked away from me for the last time.

That day the Pharaoh sacrificed himself for his people and was never forgotten for that.

I woke up, my head throbbed. I was still thinking about the dream I had. I looked at my nightstand at was 7:00am I had to get ready for school. I looked around my room and saw a uniform hanging on my door. I looked at it in antipathy, a pink shirt and a blue skirt hung in front of me. I had no choice but to put it on. Once it was on I looked in the mirror, it wasn't my colour that was for sure. I grabbed everything I needed for school and headed downstairs.

"Your awake." My aunt said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm up. What the hell happened last night?" I started eating what was on the table.

"Well we waxed the floors and you came home. Albert crashed into you when he reached the bottom of the stairs. You hit your head on the floor and went out cold. Albert was perfectly fine though." She gave a small smile.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets home!" I screamed.

"Ash you're up." My uncle walked in once I was done screaming. "We have another meeting with the museum tonight after school."

"You handle it today; I'm going any where my friends are going. If they're still my friends. Then I'm going to kill your son." I walked out of the kitchen.

"Hold on Ash I'll give you a ride to school." My uncle held up his newspaper.

"It's alright I'll take my motorcycle." I said to him and shut the front door in his face.

I got on my motorcycle and started it up. My uncle came outside and yelled something at me but I couldn't hear him. I just waved goodbye and left him standing there on the front porch.

When I arrived at school the first bell already rang so I parked and locked up my motorcycle. I walked in the front doors and nearly got shot with a spit-ball. That's when I saw him; Ryou was walking alone to class. I ran up behind him.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." I put an arm around his shoulder.

Ryou just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Never had a girl be glad to see you before?" I asked as I let go of him.

He looked away from me and mumbled. "No never."

"Hey Ryou think fast." someone yelled.

Ryou and I turned around on our heel. A tennis ball was flying through the air straight at Ryou's face. I quickly stuck out my hand without thinking. The ball landed in my hand and I could tell that it was whipped by how much pain I was feeling. I looked at Ryou; his eyes were shut obviously waiting for the pain of the ball.

"If you want to do something to Ryou you're going to have try harder then that when I'm around." I smirked and whipped the ball at the boy who threw it.

It hit him in the stomach since he was to slow to catch it. The boy fell to the ground in pain.

"Ryou come on or we'll be late." I grabbed his hand and we went to class.

His face blushed crimson red when I grabbed his hand and he didn't seem to look at me.

That day went on as any other boring school day and the only person I talked to was Ryou except when I had to talk to the teacher.

After school I decided to go to the game shop and apologize to Yugi for my rude behaviour the day before. I entered the game shop with ease.

"Is Yugi here?" I asked Yugi's grandpa.

"His upstairs with Joey playing duel monsters. Just go up those stairs, turn right, and go down the hall. Yugi's room is the last one on the left. You can just walk right in." His grandpa smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back to him.

I did what Yugi's grandpa told me. I went up the stairs turned right went down the hall and stopped at Yugi's door. I turned the handle and swung the door open.

There I saw Yugi and Joey making out on the bed, all their clothes were still on, they were just kissing. I made a sound in the back of my throat so they would notice I was here. They both looked up shocked that someone was standing at the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Joey yelled when he saw me.

"Joey." Yugi said while getting up off the bed.

"Tell anyone 'bout this and I'll wring your neck." Joey threatened me.

"Go ahead and try, I'm protected you know. Kill or harm me and Ra will hunt you down. I came here to apologize to Yugi for my behaviour yesterday and what do I get an untrusting friend." I said this with anger and sorrow in my heart. "Good day."

"Ash wait up! Joey apologize to her." I heard Yugi say as I walked down the hall and out of the shop.

'I hate him.' I thought with all my heart.

(Why did you bring me into this?) Asked Ra gently as I hopped on my motorcycle.

'Well if he hurt or killed me you would go after him. Wouldn't you?' I paused a second.

(Anything to protect you little one.) Ra finally answered.

'Little one I remember being called that before. It's like a memory but also like a dream.'

(Ah, you finally remember who you were in your past life.) I could feel Ra smiling.

'I only remember being called little one, kissing a Pharaoh, and him sacrificing himself for the people.' I recalled this to Ra.

(Those were your last memories of the Pharaoh being alive. You were very fond of him.)

'I know I somehow can feel the pain and heartache of him being dead. Yet I know his alive somewhere close by.'

(Well maybe he's somewhere you didn't expect.)

'Yeah maybe but I hope he remembers me if and when I find him.' My heart went into a deep pain that wasn't heartburn.

I drove home quickly so I could kill Albert. When I entered the house someone was yelling in happiness. I walked into the living room to find Albert prancing around like a fairy.

"Who died and made you so happy?" I asked in my misery voice.

"No one died stupid." He gave me his 'I'm better than you' tones. "My first progress report was all A's thank you very much."

"Oh really, what did you get A's in getting your ass kicked, being a total moron, over all stupidity, and being a total snob?" I acted like I was interested but my voice gave me away.

"No, Math, Science, Geography, and French." He spat at me.

"Alright then genius I hope you know your fly's undone." I walked away from him.

I heard him cursing at me for just being me. I walked to the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

"Ash, could you get down to the museum and help your uncle? Apparently he's having trouble with one of the people with the new exhibit." My aunt hang up the phone.

"Sure why not its better then hearing the fairy prance around. First let me change out of these hideous clothes that they called a uniform. Oh, yeah do you think you could get another uniform from the school? Possibly that doesn't have pink." I started upstairs.

My aunt just nodded her head.

I went upstairs and change then went to the museum. When I stepped inside the building two policemen tried getting me back outside until my uncle got me.

"What's the problem with the exhibit this time?" I asked with a dull voice.

"Well when we were in the meeting, apparently someone strolled in here and stole something. It's something they call the millennium tauk, very valuable to them and to someone named Isis Ishtar." My uncle explained to me without the fine details.

"I know about the millennium tauk and Isis Ishtar so you don't have to explain them to me. Are there any ideas on who stole it?" I tried to be concerned.

"No. No one has any ideas on who it is yet." My uncle sighed.

"Where's Isis Ishtar right now? I want to talk to her." I asked my uncle.

"In the exhibit with her little brother Malik." My uncle answered.

I walked into the exhibit and looked around. Police were everywhere taking pictures and talking to some people. Finally I spotted Isis talking to someone with white hair and lavender eyes, he looked very familiar. It finally dawned on me who it was. I headed towards Isis and stopped in front of her.

"Isis Ishtar." I started. "Can I talk to you?"

"Go away kid, I'm not in the mood to play games." She put her head in her hands.

"Don't call me a kid." My blood boiled. "Listen I'm here to ask you some things about the millennium tauk."

"Listen kid." She looked at me. "There's nothing you can do about this so let the police handle it."

"Quit calling me a kid!" I yelled at her. "I want to talk to you right now and if you don't I'll take the next best person, Malik." I looked at him.

Isis looked from me to Malik and back to me. "Fine I'll talk to you but I don't see what you can do."

I led Isis and Malik to an empty conference room.

'Do you want to talk to them Ra?' I asked.

(Alright I'll come out and see them.) He replied.

"Isis, Malik don't be alarmed when my guardian comes out." I told them before hand.

They just looked at me in confusion, but I ignored it. There was a blinding light and Ra appeared by me. Isis took a step back. Malik just looked at Ra then at me.

"Sit down this is going to take a while." I sat in one of the chairs.

"What is that?" Isis asked while pointing to Ra.

"This is Ra, he's my guardian." I smiled at her.

"Where did he come from?" Malik asked with no quiver in his voice.

"It's a long story that I won't get into but he came from his soul room that's in my head." I tried to explain it but I couldn't much. "Anyway can you tell me who you think might have stolen the millennium tauk?"

"Either Shadi or that damn tomb robber; I think it was that fucking tomb robber and his damn millennium item." Isis shouted with pure anger.

"I don't think Shadi would steal the item." Ra inputted.

"Why not?" Malik asked with a hint of anger.

"Because I know for a fact that Shadi protects tombs and punishes any robber he catches." Ra said while looking at me. "You should know that little one."

"Sorry Ra I forgot about him for a moment." I apologized. "Ra is right Shadi probably didn't do it so it must have been this tomb robber you're talking about. Who is this tomb robber anyway?"

"Some damn white haired kid with the millennium ring around his neck. You better hope that you find the asshole before I do or you'll find a dead mutilated tomb robber some where in the fucking city!" Isis expressed her anger.

"Listen Isis the only white haired person I know other then your brother is a fiend of mine and he wouldn't do such a thing." I told her about Ryou without saying his name.

"I don't care about who the hell it is! I want my millennium item back!" Isis got up and left.

"Is your sister always like that?" I asked Malik after I gave a heavy sigh.

"Nah, you just saw her lovable side." Malik gave a sarcastic answer. "Hey want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Um....I...I...sure why not?" I felt my face starting to blush.

"Alright I'll pick you up. What school do you go to?" Malik stood up.

"Domino High, why?" I was still blushing.

"We'll get something to eat when you finish school or something. Sound alright?"

I just nodded shyly because I was afraid to say anything stupid.

"See you tomorrow." Malik left the room with those last words.

I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Are you really going to go with him tomorrow?" Ra asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, Malik seems really nice and he doesn't seem to mind that I'm younger then him." I told Ra. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't trust him, there's something about him I don't like."

I laughed. "Ra you don't trust anyone but me remember."

I eventually left the museum after I talked to some police officers about what people had said. I flopped down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. What!

. What?! .

I didn't have another uniform yet so I was stuck with the pink and blue monstrosity again. My day started out on the wrong foot when I walked into a wall while going to the washroom, then falling on my ass as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Finally I got into the car with my uncle to go to school. I mentioned my plans for the night but he wasn't paying attention since the phone interrupted me half way through, so I thought he would eventually figure it out.

I walked into the school yard and instantly saw Yugi and his friends. They were grouped together behind Joey who seemed to be arguing with someone. Ryou looked around and gave a weak smile when he spotted me.

"Hello Ryou, what's happening with Joey and that other guy?" I smiled sweetly while looking at the scene.

He gave a sigh. "Joey is being accused that he's gay by that guy and that the boy saw him kissing another boy."

"Well that's interesting first thing in the morning." I looked over to Joey who had his fist raised in the air. "What are people saying about him?"

"They're starting to believe that he is gay, that's what I'm hearing anyway." Ryou said quietly.

"I might as well help him since no one is doing anything and he's on the verge of killing that boy." I sighed and walked over to Joey.

"Joey!" I jumped on his back and cheered in a happy voice. "Thank you for that wonderful date last night." "Play along." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"No problem Ash." Joey was getting the hint.

I whirled around to his front. "I never properly thanked you."

I looked into Joey's eyes; they looked confused and a bit satisfied with what I was doing.

"Well let me thank you personally." I breathed then I kissed him on the lips giving a bit of tongue to make it look meaningful. After a couple seconds I stopped and backed away a few steps. Joey looked dazed by the kiss.

"Hey Joey man, sorry I had no idea you two were going out together." The boy apologized and backed away.

"You two are going out?" Tristan asked in shock and confusion.

I started laughing. "You should see all your faces when I kissed Joey. No we're not going out I just got him out of the trouble because of something did to Joey yesterday."

Throughout the rest of the day I was bugged by the girls about Joey. Finally the bell for school to end rung while some girl asked if Joey was a good kisser. I was relieved when I got outside the gates and girls stopped asking stupid questions about Joey.

"Hey Ash." Joey called me over. "Thank you for getting me out of that."

"No problem Joey. I was wondering if you're not gay, what are you." I lowered my voice.

"I'm bi." Joey was about to say something else but the gang came along.

"Ash you want to come to the game shop with us?" Yugi asked.

"No thank you, my date is picking me up." I heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"A date? Do we know him?" Tristan asked the questions quickly.

"Yeah a date and I don't think you know him." I smiled while walking away.

"Ash are you ready?" Malik's voice called from behind me.

"I'll see you people later." I waved and walked to Malik.

"Are those your friends?" Malik asked me as he passed me a helmet.

"Yeah, that's them now lets go." I hopped on the motorcycle behind Malik.

"Hold on tight." He told me as he sped off into the streets.

We zoomed by cars, buildings, and people. I held on to Malik gently but firm so I wouldn't fly off the motorcycle. We headed to the east side of town where the houses aren't so big and magnificent. We eventually stopped at a blue and white house that looked like it had about two floors.

"Here we are." Malik said with relief in his voice.

I slid off the bike and took off the helmet slowly. Malik put the kickstand up and fumbled with the key in the lock. He walked in, I automatically followed him. The house was bigger then it looked on the inside.

"Welcome to mine and Isis home. Hope you don't mind I decided to cook instead of going out." Malik took off his leather jacket.

"No it's fine, I'm just amazed by this house for some reason." I came out of a semi-daze.

"Come on in I won't bite, make yourself at home. I'm just going to start dinner for us." Malik led me to the living room.

I sat on the coach like I was a scared child in a strange place. I was starting to regret leave Ra at home. I had put Ra back in his card in the morning before school just so he wouldn't bug me about Malik.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty quiet." Malik's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do really." I said like an idiot.

"Just wait a little longer, it's almost ready." He told me.

I decided to walk around the living room since I was getting bored. On a pine shelf I saw tons of movies so I decided to look at them. I picked one up, it was labelled Star Gazers but I nearly dropped it when I saw it was a porn movie. I placed it back on the shelf gently. Malik walked in once I turned around. His lavender eyes went wide and seemed a bit nerves when he saw me by the movies.

"Dinner's ready." His voice shook.

We walked into the kitchen, there was a candle lit dinner for the two of us. Everything looked like it did in the movies, (only in the romantic dinner scenes) but still everything looked perfect.

'Please don't let me say anything stupid to him.' I begged myself.

Malik pulled out a chair for me. "Come and sit down."

Once I sat down he tucked in the chair. The food smelled incredible and looked the same way. Malik sat down and started eating. I ate without making a fool of myself (so far).

"So what do you think of my cooking?" asked Malik in wonder.

"It's absolutely incredible." I said what I thought. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I picked it up while I lived in Egypt." He smiled remembering the good old days. "Have you ever been to Egypt?"

"No but I know everything about it, that's why I work with museums around the world when they want an Egyptian exhibit." I sighed for a moment when I remembered something from the past.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked obviously hearing the sigh.

"Nothing just trying not to remember something from my past." I looked at him.

"Hmmm, I thought we could get to know more about each other on this date." Malik shrugged and went back to eating.

'Yeah me too Malik, me too.' I started eating again.

Once we were done eating we went to the living to watch a movie.

'Please don't let it be one of the many porn movies he has.' I started getting nervous.

Malik put a movie in the VCR, after a while I saw that it was one of those romance movies that you can sit through without falling asleep. The movie had tons of kissing and bedroom scenes. I started to get uncomfortable watching the movie (especially with a guy). I looked at Malik, he sat there beside me like those scenes didn't matter (but what would you expect from a guy watches porn). Malik turned his head, I quickly turned mine back to the television. I could feel his eyes on me, my body tensed up so I sat with a straight back.

"Ash." Malik voice cut though my head.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah." I tried not to sound so tense.

"Why are you so tense?" he asked the question I didn't want to answer.

'Ok don't say anything stupid if you are going to answer him. Don't tell him you can't stand the movie or being with him when watching the movie.'

"Ash, are you going to answer the question?" he looked at me more intensely.

"The reason I'm so tense is," I started and I had a great lie in my head, "because I'm watching a movie with tons of kissing and bedroom scenes with a guy, I'm just very uncomfortable." I clasp my hand over my mouth.

'Where the hell did that come from?' I stood up quickly and ran to the door to slip on my shoes.

"Ash wait, don't leave." Malik's voice came running towards me.

Malik grabbed my shoulders gently just to stop me from leaving. I turned my head so I didn't have to look at his face. I was totally embarrassed by what I said to him. He took a hand off one of my shoulders and placed it on my chin. Gently turned my face towards his, our eyes met and it was like we saw each others soul at that moment. He started leaning into me. Then the doorbell rang. I backed away two steps from Malik. He sighed and answered the door.

"Malik!" a girl in a mini skirt and a tube top shouted in utter joy.

Malik's face went sheet white at the sight of her at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You silly don't you remember calling me last night for some fun but I couldn't so I said I would make it up to you." She was crawling all over Malik.

"I never called you so go home." Malik said firmly after a glance at me.

The girl looked like she was going to explode. "Malik Ishtar you are not going to throw me out like you did the other day! No one says no to Melina Madison and gets away with it!"

Malik looked at me for a moment. The girl named Melina followed Malik's gaze towards me. An evil smirk curled up on her face.

"Oh hello there." She said polite enough.

"Don't listen to her Ash whatever she says. She only wants to get back at me through you." Malik said in a hard voice that seemed somewhat frightened.

"I don't want to get back at you Malik." She slid her hands in his back pockets. "I only want to tell her the truth about us."

I stood still looking at Malik, who seemed almost enjoying Melina, who was rubbing against him.

She turned her head to look at me. "Didn't you know that Malik had a partner?"

I just stood there listening to her words. 'Partner what is she talking about?' I thought.

"Malik and I have well you know been fucking each other almost every day for the past year." An almost sympathetic look came upon her face. "What Malik never told you?"

I went into utter horror. 'WHAT?! Malik was fucking a girl almost every day and yet he tries to kiss me.' I thought to myself in rage.

"Ash don't listen to her she's making it up." Malik pleaded to me.

"Malik Ishtar how dare you." Melina pushed him back two steps.

Malik fell on to a small bench that was by the entrance. Melina jumped on top of Malik and they started making out.

The door slammed behind me when I arrived home about an hour and an half later from hearing what Melina had said. I was partly glad to know the truth but also heart broken for some reason. I walked up to my room before anyone came to greet me.

"Ra, do me a favour." I called into the darkness.

A blinding light filled the room and disappeared. "What is it?" Ra's voice came.

I flopped on my bed. "Kill Malik for me."

"What happened little one?" asked Ra.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "Oh, what usually happens to me on dates. Someone from their privet life comes in and ruins everything not that my mouth didn't do that already." I sighed remembering what I said to Malik.

"Well its best if you stay away from the Ishtar family, I have a bad feeling about them." Ra growled.

"What about my new friends? What do you think about them?" I sat up on the bed looking at Ra.

"They're nice people to be around but there's something about that Yugi Mutou that reminds my about the Pharaoh. He certainly looks enough like him." Ra told me.

"Ra the Pharaoh was a bit taller then Yugi and more serious about games and puzzles. You knew what he was like when he was alive. The Pharaoh was unbeatable until..." I fell silent partway through the sentence, not wanting to finish it.

"I know little one I know. Just do me a favour and keep an eye on Yugi if you see him playing games and doing puzzles." Ra asked something of me finally.

I nodded and went to sleep.


	5. Erased p1

. Erased .

"Hey Ryou!" I ran up to the white haired boy.

"Hello. How was your date?" he gave me a weak smile.

"That date was one of the worst ones I've had. He didn't even tell me about that other girl, that fucking player." I tried not to express my anger too much.

Ryou stayed quite. I looked at him intensely trying to read his mind but of course nothing happened.

"Where's Yugi and everyone else?" I broke the silence while looking around.

Ryou looked at me finally. "Yugi's battling some guy from another city right now."

"Come on let's go watch." I felt like doing something fun.

Ryou led me to an alley where Yugi and everyone were. A man about his twenties was battling Yugi.

I looked at Yugi closely: It looked like Yugi except he was a bit taller, had different clothes on, and seemed more confident in himself.

"Hello Ash. How was last night?" Tea asked me when I came to the crowd.

"Hi, the date was horrible. What's with Yugi looking like that?" I pointed at him.

"Don't know but he thinks it has something to do with the millennium puzzle piece he has." Tea went back to watching the match and cheering on Yugi.

The match went on for about five minutes from when I arrived there and of course Yugi won. Everyone was around talking about the match while Yugi picked up his cards from a machine the man had brought with him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked the new Yugi.

He looked up at me but didn't say anything, only stared into my eyes. I looked into his eyes; they were purple eyes just like in my memories. Suddenly they changed to maroon eyes and the old Yugi appeared in front of me.

"Why are staring at me like that?" he asked in his usual voice.

"Nothing just thought you were someone else for minute, someone from my past." I mumbled to him and walked off as quick as I could.

It was lunch time and I was sitting under a tree with Ryou.

"Ryou?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered with his soft voice.

"Does Yugi have a split personality or something?" my question wasn't phrased well.

"What do you mean?" Ryou gave me a strange look.

"I don't know, he reminds me of someone else, someone from my past but I never saw Yugi before. He's eyes turned purple then back to maroon but I feel like I knew the purple eyes for a long time." I tried not giving away all my thoughts.

"Maybe you're remembering someone who had purple eyes and were reminded of them when you looked at Yugi." Ryou thought a minute. "But with the eyes turning a different colour maybe it was the light."

"Maybe." I muttered but I knew what I saw.

That day I couldn't get that off my mind. It even got me in trouble in class with the teacher.

'Why would his eyes change colour? What was I remembering? Why can't I let this go? Who is this other Yugi?' questions lingered in my mind.

"Miss Moony wake up!" the teacher yelled.

I quickly came out of my daze. People around me were snickering and everyone was looking at me. I tried hiding my face under the desk.

"Well before I yelled at our little daydreamer." The teacher glared at me. "Your homework tonight is to write a poem about someone. Try not to make fun of the person. It can be anything about the person just don't give the name of the person."

The bell rang and class finally ended.

"Who are you going to do your poem on?" Tristan asked me.

"I don't know, maybe my horrible date from last night." I laughed thinking about the many possibilities for that topic.

"Who did you go out with last night anyway?" Joey jumped into the conversation.

I really didn't want to tell them but they were all staring me while we walked through the school gates. I gave a heavy sigh, my head bent down.

"Ash!" someone called my name catching my attention.

I looked around and spotted Malik coming towards me. I ignored him hoping he would get the message but I knew he wouldn't.

"Ash wait." Malik grabbed me from behind.

Joey almost automatically got his hand off me and stood in between us ready to fight.

"Ash I want to talk to you." Malik said as he gave a cold look to Joey.

"I heard enough last night and if you want to talk go ahead but you're talking to deaf ears." I stated coldly.

"This is who you were with last night." Joey said in surprise.

I nodded to him. "Go ahead and talk Malik but I really don't want to hear the excuse."

"I didn't call her I swear. Melina sometimes says I do things when I don't." he nearly pleaded.

I shook my head at him and turned around to start walking. Malik pushed by Joey and grabbed my arm roughly. He eyes were cold like they would kill me. He grabbed my other arm then pulled me into him and kissed me on the lips. I struggled to brake free of his grip, after a couple of seconds my right arm was free. I slapped Malik across the face. I felt something crake in my wrist when I hit him. Malik's face was crimson red where I hit him. I felt the pain spread through my arm.

"Never do that to me again! Don't you get the message that I don't want to see you!" I shouted coldly and stalked off.

Malik didn't come after me this time just should there holding his face. Everyone came running behind me. The pain in my wrist spread to my arm and was so painful I dropped to my knees. Tears leaked out of my eyes, I couldn't help it the pain hurt, a lot.

"Ash are you alright?" Tea asked in a worried voice.

"No." I clenched my teeth. "I think something's wrong with my wrist."

"Well you hit him pretty hard." Tristan inputted.

"I know, I can feel it." More tears came out of my eyes. "I got to get home."

I kept my teeth clenched together and started walking home. No one said anything to me and no one objected to me of doing what I did. I was starting to feel glad my aunt was a doctor because I knew something was broken.

That night I spent four hours waiting to get a cast on my wrist. During my wait I wrote my poem for class the next day.

"How did you do this?" my aunt's colleague asked, looking at my wrist intently.

"Slapped someone across the face as hard as I could." I laughed, making me sound proud of what I did.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"Let's see. He didn't tell me the truth and tried lying to me. Grabbed both my arms and kissed me. So I broke free and let him have it." I laughed out loud this time.

He frowned at me for doing that. I didn't care I was still kind of thinking about Yugi. When I arrived home I saw the uniform on top of a chair. It was the guys uniform for school.

At school the next day I didn't talk to anyone probably because I didn't really want to. My poem was done (luckily) or I would have to stay after school like one of the other people in the class. Names were getting picked randomly out of a hat. I felt sorry for the first person who read theirs. She was so nerves she almost fainted while reading it. The class had thirty people in it, and so far fifteen were done in the first half hour of class. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey already had gone. Ryou and I waited for our names to be called out.

"Ryou, you're up." The teacher called his name from a little slip of paper.

Ryou went up and read his poem beautifully but I couldn't place who it was about. Within forty- five minutes three quarters of the class had gone. I waited quietly while everyone around me was called.

"And last but not least is Ash." the teacher smiled at me. "Whenever you're ready."

I took in a breath. "Erased by Ash Moony,

When looking into your eyes,

I could tell when you told a lie.

Forbidden love that was always true,

I promised one day I would be back with you.

You died to keep peace within your land,

But before you left touched me with a soft hand,

You said, "Until that day."

I thought I saw you one day in the streets,

Although our eyes hardly meet

You seem different in a way,

Not the person I knew who looked out towards the bay.

Many millennia's have past since I saw your sweet face,

When I finally did you were the ace.

I try to talk to you but get tongue tied.

I don't think you remember me as well as you use to,

Because your memory seems sort of erased."

I breathed easily again trying not to cry. I waited for someone to say something.

"That was excellent Ash." The teacher clapped.

Everyone followed her lead and clapped. I give a weak smile to the teacher.

"Who was that poem about?" she asked as the clapping died down.

"Someone I knew from my past life that I found but doesn't seem to remember me." I ruefully answered.

"Who is it?" a guy called out his question.

I didn't answer him only went to my seat and sat back down. The teacher gave us more poems to write for homework, this time they were about anything.

"I want them ready for Monday. You can work together in groups but no two poems are to by alike." The teacher sat at her desk and started reading something.

Someone pulled a chair up to my desk. I looked up at them and sighed. Ryou was sitting beside me.

"Who was your poem about?" I asked in curiosity.

His eyes darted away from me. "A girl I like." he had said in a small voice.

I said in surprise. "Really, who is she?"

Ryou stayed quiet and didn't look at me but he's cheeks started going red.

"Fine be secretive, I'll find out sooner or later." I said with I sly voice.

The white haired boy blushed even more. I was thinking of all the girls that Ryou would like but the Pharaoh was still nagging in the back of my mind. I looked to where Yugi was sitting; I sat with my head on the desk just staring at him. I snapped out of my daze after a few minutes.

"So what are you going to write about for your poems?" I asked Ryou, turning my attention back to him.

He shrugged.

"I think I know what I'm going to do mine on." I smirked and started writing.

Ryou sat and watched me try to write a poem. I started mumbling and singing to myself to get my thoughts going. Ryou just sat watching and hearing everything I did.

Class ended and we all left.

I didn't bother rushing home because no one was there. My uncle, ante, and cousin were all out of the country visiting some people for the weekend and since I didn't want to go they left me at home by myself. I slowly walked home, one step at a time.

"Ash." Yugi ran up to me.

For once in his life he was alone and not with his friends. I looked at him and smiled thankful we were alone for once. He smiled back.

"Hey you want to come over to my house and have dinner?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, just give me your address and I'll have my grandpa give me a ride over." He smiled widely.

"Cool. Can you see if the others want to come as well, I'm kind of alone tonight and I really don't want to be." I told him, which was almost the whole truth.

"Sure."

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. I turned around and found Ryou following us.

"Ryou, do you want to come to dinner at my place tonight?" I asked with a smile.

His face started turning red and he nodded. So I wrote down my address twice and gave it to them then hurried home.

I started preparing dinner once I got home. There was an appetizer, a main dish with a side dish, dessert, and tons of munches. At half past five the door bell rang. I ran to the door and slide on the floor, falling on my ass. I stood back up and opened it. Yugi and everyone else were standing there.

"Come on in." I said to them, moving aside.

They walked in and looked around at the place.

"Nice place." Joey told me in awe.

I just smiled nervously.

"Well, we shouldn't let dinner get cold. Follow me to the dinning room." I lead them to the dinning room where everything was ready and waiting.

"Did you go all out or what?" Tristan whistled when he saw everything.

"No, just some minor adjustments." I smiled slightly. "Now please have a seat."

They all took a seat, I looked around.

"Where's Tea?" I asked not seeing a girl among the group.

"She started to feel sick after school so she didn't come." Yugi informed me.

"Well, then let's eat." I sat down among me friends.


	6. Erased p2

We sat around talking and laughing after we ate (except Joey who was still eating). Everyone was staying as long as possibly.

When everyone was gone except Yugi and Ryou who seem great for company. We sat around talking for about ten minutes, about whatever came up. There was a huge crash from upstairs.

"What was that?" Yugi asked in alarm.

"I don't know." And I really didn't but I had an idea of it. "I'll go check it out."

"What if it's a burglar you won't be able to take him on yourself." Ryou looked at the floor, clearly blushing.

"Well, if you want to come and see then get off the settee." I moved on towards the stairs.

'Ra, that better of not been you.' I thought communicating to Ra.

(Sorry little one, I'll pick up the dresser that I knocked down.) Thumps came from upstairs.

'That's not what I'm worried about Ra. Both Yugi and Ryou are coming upstairs with me.'

(Don't worry, I'll disguise myself.)

'Whatever,just do it quick; we're at the top of the stairs.' I panicked.

"I think it came from that room." Yugi pointed at my bedroom.

We shuffled to the door, it creaked open. Flicking on the light we saw a huge mess on the floor. My eyes widened when I saw a figure picking everything up off the floor.

A blond boy with red streaks in his hair was crouched down on the floor picking up some broken objects. He looked up; his eyes were red as well. When he stood he clearly looked like Tristan's height, but around the age eighteen.

'Ra, where are you?' I kept looking at the boy.

(You're staring at me little one.) Ra smiled nervously.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"My name's Ra." Ra's voice sound as an eighteen year old.

"It's alright Yugi, let's just say he's a friend." my voice shook.

Both Yugi and Ryou looked at me, I obviously didn't convince them. Ra walked towards me, completely graceful.

"Sorry about the mess little one, I didn't think I would knock that over." Ra bowed to me.

"It's alright Ra, we'll clean that up later." I smiled slightly at the mess.

He turned to the boys, "You must be Yugi and Ryou. I've been waiting to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you Ra." They said in unison.

"How do you know each other Ash?" Ryou asked softly.

"Um...well... we're...we're old friends." I stumbled.

"How come you never mentioned him?" Yugi asked looking from me to Ra.

"It never came up in subject." I shrugged walking back downstairs.

The boys followed obediently down the stairs to the living room. We took seats on different couches. Ra came and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me sit on part his lap. I stared at him in the eyes; he just sat there under me smiling.

"So, Ra where are you from?" Yugi broke our silence.

"Egypt." Ra smiled sweetly.

"Are you attending Domino High?" Ryou asked looking at the floor.

"No, I don't really attend school anymore." Ra looked at Ryou closely.

"So, Ash are you two going out, cause it seems like you two are really close not to mention you'd make a great couple." Yugi smiled with a little laugh.

Ryou seemed to dislike this comment because he covered his face totally.

"Yugi." I blushed a bright red, "We're not going out, and we're good friends. Plus Ra happens to be my guardian; he has been around since I was young."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "I should get going home; it's late."

"Hold on Yugi." He stopped by the living room door. "I was wondering, do you have a split personality or something because when you duel it's like it's not you, like you turn into someone else."

"I'm not sure. When I duel I feel like someone else takes over, a more experience person." Yugi looked at me, "Why do you ask?"

"Because the day I saw you duelling, I felt like I've known somehow, like you were from my past life." I blushed admitting that to him.

"Strange, too bad we can't find out how to get this other spirit out of me." Yugi thought.

"I can do it." Ra said loudly.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"I can get the spirit out of you, just so he can walk around and everything but he'd still be a part of you Yugi." Ra looked up at the small boy. "Of course we'd have to be alone for it."

I squirmed out from Ra, grabbed Ryou and went out of the room, down to the recreation room. We entered the dark room on account I couldn't find the light switch right away.

"Um...Ash, can I talk to you?" I had finally found the light.

"Sure, what is it?" I walked over to a settee and sat down.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you get a girl you really like to notice you because they don't notice you at all really." Ryou blushed at the embarrassing question.

"Well you could do something really romantic for her or you could wear something she's sure to notice you in." I thought for a minute, "Yeah I think one of those would work or if all else fails just go straight out and tell her."

"Thank you for the suggestions." Ryou thanked.

The door opened Ra and Yugi both walked in along with taller version of Yugi. I quickly stood up and walked forward. Before I reached the taller version of Yugi, Ra pulled me to the side.

"He doesn't remember being the Pharaoh so don't do anything drastic," Ra told me, "Also call him Yami Yugi or just Yami."

My eyes filled with tears but I nodded in understanding. Ra stepped aside so Yami could see me.

"Nice to meet you Yami, I'm Ash." I held beck my tears and smiled.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"And that's Ryou." Yugi pointed at Ryou.

"I should get going or my Grandpa will get worried." Yugi turned to leave, "Yami are you coming?"

"About that Yugi, I was kind of wondering if Yami could stay please. I mean if he wants to leave he can just wish it upon himself, can't he Ra?" I gave them the puppy eyes.

"Yes he could do that." Ra assured me.

"Well, it's up to Yami." Yugi smiled, "As for me I have to get going."

I went with Yugi upstairs to the door; he turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you for dinner it was great." Yugi smiled.

"No problem, I'm just glad I'm not going be alone in the house tonight. Thank you so much for letting Ra bring out Yami, you don't realize how much it means to me." I hugged the short tri-coloured hair boy. "I'll see you around sometime this weekend if not Monday."

"Bye." Yugi left the house.

I waved goodbye and went back down stairs to find the boys talking about something. They went silent when I entered the room; I just looked around at them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked looking from one face to another.

They all blushed to a small extent; I eyed each of them up.

"Fine then be mean and don't tell me, I'll get it out of one of you some how." I sat on the settee with my legs crossed, "So, what do you guys want to do?"

They all stayed silent, looking at me. I stood up, walked over to them, and stared.

"Well?" I asked crossing my arms.

Ding Dong

We all went upstairs while I answered the door.

"Hello is Ryou here?" an old man asked.

"Yes, um hold on. Ryou." I called for the white haired boy.

Ryou came to the door, "Dad, you're early."

"Yes I know, something came up at work and we need to go out of the country now." Ryou's dad's voice was low.

"Um...sir if it's alright with you and Ryou, he could stay here. I mean if you don't want to go out of the country of course Ryou." I looked at each of them.

"Are there adults around here?" Ryou's dad didn't seem to have a problem with him staying here.

"No, my uncle and his family are out of the country until Monday night but Ra is as good as an adult here, I mean he's sort of looking after me." I quickly added the part of Ra in.

Ryou's dad took a long look at Ra who stepped forward, "well it's up to Ryou."

"Are you sure it won't be a burden to have me here?" Ryou asked softly.

"Of course it won't be a burden." I stated, "Isn't that right Ra?"

"Course not, you're always welcomed here." Ra smiled sincerely.

"Alright, then I'll be back with some of your things from home." Ryou's dad left the house.

"This is going to be fun having someone other then Ra around here." I shut the door and smiled. "No offence Ra."

"No offence taken little one," Ra looked around, "So what would you all like to do?"

"We could watch a movie." I suggested to them.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Ra walked to the living room.

We all sat around looking at the different movies we could watch.

"Ok, someone pick something; it's boys choice." I flopped down on a chair.

"How about this one?" Ryou held up a movie.

"Put it in and press play." I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I quickly made some popcorn and grabbed four cans of coke. I made my way back to the living room and set everything on the coffee table. I sat in between Ra and Ryou on the couch, Yami sat in a chair. We got half through the movie when the door bell rang and Ryou's dad was here with all his stuff. I quickly showed him to the guest room where he would be spending his weekend then we got back to the movie.

Movie after movie we watched, I had eventually put my legs across Ra's lap and put my head on Ryou's lap. I arranged myself like that for a long time until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to something warm beside me; I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was Ra sleeping next to me. I got up carefully as to not wake him. I noticed I was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday so I grabbed some stuff and went to the bathroom. I took a quick hot shower and got dressed in a blue spaghetti- strap shirt and a blue mini skirt. I tied my hair in a messy looking bun and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Ryou dressed in black leather pants with a black belt, and a black leather sleeveless shirt.

I tip-toed up behind him and shouted, "Morning!"

He jumped a few inches in the air and spun around. Our faces were very close together but I leaned to the side a bit to see what he was doing.

"Breakfast." He peeped up.

I stood normally back in place, "I'm not interested in that, I'm interested in what you're wearing. Personally I think it looks good on you."

Ryou blushed madly at my comment and went back to making breakfast. Someone came clobbering down the stairs. We turned around and saw Ra standing in his boxers.

"Ra put some cloth on!" I yelled at him.

He looked down at himself and ran back upstairs. I burst out into a fit of laughter. Ryou looked at me like I was going mad.

I took a deep breath, "Never mind Ryou." I stopped laughing.

Ra came down the stairs again wearing a red t-shirt with flames on it and red track pants. We all sat around eating the breakfast that Ryou had prepared. I smothered Ryou in compliments so he wouldn't stop blushing.

"Alright what do you guys want to do today?" I started cleaning all the dishes.

"Well I'm going to stay here, if you don't mind and play video games." Ra winked at Ryou but I didn't notice.

"Fine, but remember to clean up the mess you made in my room yesterday night." I reminded him, "So, Ryou what are we going to do today?"

I finished cleaning everything up and was facing him. Ra left the room leaving us alone.

"Want to see what Yugi and the gang are up to?" I asked without thinking.

"Uh...sure." Ryou followed me but was pretty quiet about it.

"Alright then we'll take my car." I unlocked the doors of a black mustang convertible.

We were off to the game shop where the gang was already assembled. I parked the car and waved at them as they came out.

"Hey guys." Yugi greeted us.

"Hello." Ryou and I said in unison.

"Nice wheels, didn't know you could drive." Joey looked at the car.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Joey." I laughed, "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just on our way to an event at the museum, they're having some celebrity duellers go and play there." Yugi announced excitedly.

"Well hop in then," I smiled, "I can get you guys the best seats."

"How can you do that?" Tristan asked while getting in, "the best seats are for VIP and people who paid big bucks."

"I know." I pulled away from the curb, "but I work with museums all over the world and this one is no exception, plus the VIP seats are ground level nothing exciting about that. The seats I'm talking about are a bird's eye view where all the celebrities sit."

We arrived at the museum; I let everyone out and went to park the car. I met up with them at the doors.

"Tickets please." The door man held out his hand.

"I work here sir, designer of the new Egyptian exhibit." I told him. "Now can my guests and I enter or not?"

"Oh sorry about that Miss Moony, I should have recognized you. Yes, you and your guests may enter to watch the matches. If I'm not mistaken Mr. Quigley is awaiting your arrival in the top box." The door man told me.

"Alright, thank you." We entered the museum and got up to the top box just as the first match started.

"Miss Moony, you're here." Mr. Quigley rushed towards me.

"Hello Mr. Quigley." I smiled, "any luck with finding the idem?"

"Unfortunately no." he took a quick look at my friends, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Mr. Quigley owner of the museum." I started pointing to people, "Mr. Quigley this is Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Tea, and Yugi. Hope you don't mind, they're my guests."

"No not at all. It's nice to meet you all; I hope you have fun watching the duels." Mr. Quigley left.

Everyone went back to watching the duelling match.

"Moony." I turned around to face Isis, "Have you found it yet?"

"No, not yet but as soon as I find it I'll give it to you, I promise that." I assured her before she left.

I walked up to Yugi and whispered, "Can you let Yami out please?"

"Yeah sure." Yugi went off and came back a few minutes later with Yami.

"Yami, come with me to the Egyptian exhibit please." I tugged on his arm.

"Sure, why not." Yami let himself be led by me to the exhibit.

I didn't realize Ryou was watching us and heading to the exhibit as well.


End file.
